Patterned textiles and fabrics are used frequently in a variety of applications, including, for example, carpet, garments, wallpaper, and upholstery. In many instances, the alignment of patterns between two or more textile pieces results in a substantial amount of waste. Thus, there is a need for a patterning technique that facilitates alignment of patterns between textiles and reduces the amount of waste generated.